Karakuran juhlayöt
by tellie
Summary: Tiedättehän te ne bileet, joissa joku itkee, joku yrjöää, joku haluaaa kebabia ja joku laulaa Shalalalalaata taksijonossa? Tai joissa vaihtoehtoisesti tapahtuu jotain aivan muuta... Renji x Orihime, ei siirappisesti.
1. Karakuran juhlayöt 1

**Ficcini **_**Luutnantti Abarai Renjin edesottamuksia**_** chapterit 17-18! **Kuitenkin tämä on täysin ymmärrettävissä ilman ko. pläjäyksen lukemista, ja tästä syystä ja M-ratingin vuoksi pistin erikseen. Muutama yksityiskohta ei ehkä ihan aukene, mutta älkää antako häiritä.

Kuten siinä ficissäni sanoin, kyse EI edelleenkään ole mistään ällöromanttisesta imelyydestä, kuten joistakin pienistä vihjeistä voi päätellä.

**A/N: **Heh, tiedän teeman olevan puhkikuluttu, ja myös minä olen kuluttamiseen jo osallistunut, mutta kun Bleachiin osoittaa noin kerrostalon kokoinen nuolen muotoinen neonvalokyltti, jossa lukee "booze & party" lihavoidulla, kursivoidulla ja alleviivatulla. En minä sille mitään voi!

Tämä pläjäys on kirjoitettu lähinnä hieman inhoreslistissävyyeiseksikin bilekuvaukseksi. Tiedättehän te ne bileet, joissa joku itkee, joku yrjöää, joku haluaaa kebabia ja joku laulaa Shalalalalaata taksijonossa (Nemi). Saa tämän tietty lukea verbaalisen pr0nina, en minä sillä, mutta tätä ole suunnattua sellaiseksi seksistä huolimatta, joten toimivuus kyseisenlaisena materiaalina ei ehkä ole seksistä huolimatta huipputasoa (*gasp*)

Betailematon. Sorry virheet.

Review plz.

**Word count (****Karakuran juhlayöt****): **n. 6300

**Warnings: **Holtitonta juApottelu ja sexiä

**Spoilers:** Tasoa Ichigo ja Renji on ninQ shinigamei ja Ichigo asuu niinQ Karakuras.

**Disclaimer: **Jos omistaisin jotain, tatskatut shinigamit nähtäisiin useammin ilman paitaa.

* * *

**Karakuran juhlayöt**

Byakuyan vierailun jälkeen elämä asettui taas normaaleihin uomiinsa. Sitä jaksottivat koulunkäynti, Renjin vaikeudet sen suhteen, harjoittelu ja satunnaiset hollow't. Renjin tapauksessa merkittäviä osia elämästä olivat myös musiikki, kuntosali, Charlotte ja flirtti Orihimen kanssa.

Onnekseen Renji oli todella oppinut pitämään ZZ Topista, sillä koulutoverit eivät olleet unohtaneet hänen lyhyttä esittelyään, ja he muistuttelivat aiheesta jatkuvasti. Bändiin entistä paremmin tutustuessaan hän huolsi rakasta autoaan Charlottea, josta puhui hellyydellä, joka oli saanut Isshinin epäilemään ottopoikansa hankkineen tyttöystävän. Kukaan ei korjannut hänen epäilyksiään, sillä Renjin peiteidentiteetti kärsi alaikäisyydestä, ja auton selittäminen olisi voinut osoittautua ongelmalliseksi.

Okayaman matkan jälkeen sekä Renjin että Ichigon unenlaatu oli parantunut suuresti, sillä Ichigo oli tottunut huonetoverinsa levottomaan uneen, eikä niin olleen heräillyt hänen vuokseen jatkuvasti. Tästä syystä hän ei useinkaan lyönyt Renjiä bambukepillä, saati sitten ruoskalla, joka oli huolellisesti piilotettu vaatekaapin syövereihin, pois silmistä, pois mielestä. Elämä oli sanalla sanoen muuttunut jälleen rauhalliseksi, tietysti vain sanan suhteellisessa merkityksessä.

Elämä siis lipui eteenpäin omalla painollaan, kunnes koitti eräs kohtalokas keskiviikko, jona Renji oli joutunut siivoamaan koulua ja saapui kotiin huomattavasti Ichigoa myöhemmin puhkuen samaan aikaan tyytyväisyyttä ja kiukkua.

"Meidät on kutsuttu kotibileisiin", hän kertoi Ichigolle, joka pudotti lukemansa kirjan maahan silkasta hämmästyksestä.

"Mitä? Kenen? Miksi ihmeessä? Miksi näytät siltä, kuin haluaisit haukata joltakulta pään irti?" Ichigo lateli kysymyksiä ja poimi sitten kirjansa ylös.

"Poltin koulun tiloissa ja yksi opettajista näki sen ja minun pitää jäädä siivoamaan koko ensi viikoksi, mutta unohda se. Siitä on _ikuisuus_ kun olen viimeksi ollut ulkona! En minä tiedä miksi Keigo kutsui meidät, hän varmaankin haluaa heikentää petturimaista koulumenestystäsi, mutta minä aion mennä. Kuolen tylsyyteen täällä."

Ichigo räpäytti silmiään hämmästyneenä ja vei kätensä tukkaansa. "Sinä poltat?" hän lopulta puoliksi totesi, puoliksi kysyi niin hämmästyneenä tiedosta, että unohti selittää Renjille, miksi lukioikäisten kotibileisiin ei koskaan kannattanut mennä.

"En paljon, joskus pentuna enemmän. Nyt silloin, kun vitutus kasvaa muuten liian isoksi ja on tupakkaa saatavilla, yleensä hillitsen vähän kun se ei tee hyvää suorituskyvylle. Miten niin?"

Ichigo pudisti päätään vastaukseksi ja oli syventyvinään kirjaansa. Uusi tieto oli yllättänyt hänet täysin - ei siksi, että tupakointi olisi ollut erityisen epätavallista koulussa, vaan siksi, että Ichigo tajusi, että hänen oli erittäin helppo kuvitella Renji nojaamassa seinään savuke sormissaan. Tämä taas sai hänet aavistelemaan, että Renjillä oli paljon tapoja, joista hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, ja epäilemättä suuri osa niistä oli tavalla tai toisella valonarkoja. Tätä seikkaa pohtien Ichigo uppoutui uudelleen kirjaansa.

Keskiviikko vaihtui torstaiksi ja torstai perjantaiksi, ja perjantai-iltaan asti Ichigo oli autuaan onnellisesti unohtanut koko bilekysymyksen. Ikävä kyllä se palasi hänen maailmaansa, kun Renji komensi häntä vaihtamaan siedettävämmät vaatteet ylleen ja pistämää liikettä luihinsa.

"Et kai väitä, että olet oikeasti menossa?" Ichigo voihkaisi. "Sinä olet aivan liian vanha siihen sakkiin."

Renji kohautti olkiaan. "Ehkä. Oikeastaan kyllä, mutta ellen pian pääse johonkin tuulettumaan, niin minä sekoan", hän sanoi ja antoi välinpitämättömän ilmeensä korvaua lähes viekkaalla. "Sitä paitsi Keigo ja muut voivat kaivata aikuista silmää valvomaan."

Ichigo pärskähti. "Sinä? Valvovana aikuisena? Tämä minun on nähtävä!"

* * *

Keigolla oli käytössään suuri omakotitalo kaupungin laitamilla. Kun Renji ja Ichigo saapuivat paikalle, bileet olivat päässeet hyvään alkuun, mutteivät vielä räjähtäneet käsistä. Hermostunut hihitys ja supina täyttivät ilman, ja Ichigo oli näkevinään seuralaisensa pyöräyttävän silmiään.

Ichigo pysähtyi juttelemaan Kojima Mizuiron kanssa, sillä kumpikaan heistä ei voinut uskoa olevansa paikalla. Ilmeisen turhautunut Renji liukeni mielenkiintoisempaan seuraan, jota valitettavasti oli tarjolla hyvin vähän. Lopulta hän löysi tiensä keittiöön, jossa Keigo ja muutamat muut yrittivät sekoittaa boolia.

Kokemattomien juomansekoittajien tuhertelua aikansa seurattuaan hän antoi vastuullisen aikuisen tapaan muutamia hyviä juomavinkkejä ja lopulta yksityisti erään käyttökelpoisimmista pulloista itselleen.

Kuten bileet yleensä, myös nämä bileet täyttyivät tyhjänpäiväisestä viserryksestä ja huonosta musiikista. Boolikulhon tyhjentyessä viserrys muuttui kovaäänisemmäksi muttei lainkaan merkityksellisemmäksi, ja Renji alkoi toivoa, että olisi jäänyt kotiin. Vastuu ja kovat kokemukset olivat koulineet Ichigosta ja muista monissa suhteissa ikäisiään kypsempiä, minkä vuoksi heillä ja Renjillä oli myös vapaa-aikanaan jotakin yhteistä. Tähän taloon kokoontuneet nuoret taas olivat nimenomaan nuoria, lähes lapsia, joiden käsitys ympäröivästä maailmasta oli korkeintaankin hatara.

Renji tyhjensi pullonsa ja antoi katseensa kulkea pitkin juhlia. Hän tunnisti koulusta tuttuja kasvoja, joista monet olivat alkoholista ja jännityksestä punehtuneita, ja joista suurimpaan osaan hän ei edes osannut yhdistää nimiä. Tuolla olivat pojat, jotka olivat pilkanneet hänen kulmiaan, ja tuolla luokan yaoi-fangirl, tuolla taas... Tuolla olivat Orihime ja Rukia!

"Hoi!" Renji huusi ja vilkutti kaksikolle. Ilta oli juuri saanut piristysruiskeen, jota se oli kaivannut jo ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan, joka ei todellisuudessa ollut paljonkaan kahta tuntia pidempi.

Rukia ja Orihime saapuivat Renjin luo, ja kolmikko ajautui kevyeen keskusteluun, jota hallitsi Orihimen ja Renjin keskinäinen flirtti. Kolmikon ympärillä booli virtasi ja bileet muuttuivat hiljalleen bilemäisemmiksi: meteli koveni ja muutamat rohkaistuneimmista tanssivat.

"Menen etsimään Ichigon, jatkakaa te vain", Rukia tokaisi yllättäen ja poistui paikalta vastausta odottamatta. Renji ja Orihime jäivät tuijottamaan hänen jälkeensä.

"Muisti varmaan jotain", Renji sanoi kohauttaen olkiaan. Hän oli keskittynyt piirittämään Orihimea, eikä halunnut lapsuudenystävänsä äkillisen lähdön pilaavan mahdollisuuksiaan.

"Niin", Orihme sanoi ja hymyili. "Niin varmaankin. Tanssitko sinä?"

Orihime tiesi hyvin, että hän ja Renji olivat kierrelleet toisiaan ikuisuuden. Edes Orihime ollut niin viaton, ettei ollut havainnut selviä merkkejä, mutta hän oli riittävän viaton odottaakseen vastausta jännitys vatsanpohjassaan kuplien.

"En tätä ainakaan", vastaus kuului, ja Orihime oli näkevinään inhon väristyksen kulkevan Renji lävitse. "Tämä muuttaa aivoni muusiksi", Renji jatkoi, "mennään vaikka johonkin, missä on hiljaisempaa. Tämä on suuri talo."

Orihime nyökkäsi hieman pettyneenä, mutta ei antanut pienen takaiskun lannistaa itseään. Pari harhaili pitkin suurta taloa ja päätyi lopulta syrjäiseen huoneeseen, jonka ikkunasta näkyi kaupungin valoja, ja niiden takana vain joidenkin kilometrien päässä mustaa metsää.

Talon toiselta puolelta, kadulta, kuului auton torven ääni, jota näkymään uppoutunut Orihime pelästyi. Hän painautui Renjiä vasten, ja mies veti hänet lähemmäs itseään. Pian Renji kumartui Orihimen puoleen ja suuteli häntä. Orihime vastasi suudelmaan innokkaasti.

* * *

Olohuone:

Ystäväänsä turhaan etsittyään Rukia kuuli varsin juopuneelta Mizuirolta Ichigon lähteneen kotiin. Koska Rukia ei enää löytänyt Renjiä ja Orihimea, hän istuutui maahan ja katseli juhlia. Hän nojasi selkänsä seinään ja kietoi kädet polviensa ympärille, ja sitten vakava ilme kohosi hänen pienille kasvoilleen.

Vierashuone:

Yhä kiihkeämmiksi käyviin suudelmiin uppoutunut Renji vastusti kiusausta viedä kätensä Orihimen vaatteiden alle.

_Älä pelästytä tyttöä_, hän muistutti itseään kerta toisensa jälkeen. _Älä aja häntä pois!_

Lopulta kiusaus kävi liian suureksi, mutta Orihime ei kavahtanut tuntiessaan viileät kädet vyötäistensä ihoa vasten, vaan vastasi eleeseen ujuttamalla omat pienet kätensä Renjin vaatteiden sisään ja kuljettamalla niitä pitkin hänen vatsaansa. Tyttö tunsi arpien ja muutamien koholle jääneiden tatuointien rajoja.

Orihime otti askelen taaksepäin ja vei sitten kätensä Renjin kasvoille. Hän kuljetti sormiaan pitkin miehen kasvoihin tatuoituja kuvioita. "Näiden tekeminen varmasti sattui paljon", hän kuiskasi, ja Renji naurahti lämpimästi.

"Ei niinkään", hän vastasi. "Monet muut sattuivat paljon enemmän, vaikka eivät nekään sietämättömästi."

"Montako sinulla on?" Orihime kysyi viattoman kiinnostuneena ja laski kätensä Renjin kaulalle.

"Se riippuu siitä, mitkä lasket yhdeksi kuvaksi", Renji vastasi. "Jos haluat, näytän sinulle ne kaikki."

Orihime punastui ja laski katseensa maahan, mutta pujotti kätensä Renjin hupparin alle ja veti sen pois hänen päältään.

* * *

Olohuone:

Boolin yhä huvetessa juhlijat vapautuivat lisää, ja yhä useammat heistä uskaltautuivat tanssimaan yhdessä, mutta Rukia istui edelleen selkä seinää vasten. Hänen kätensä olivat yhä hänen polviensa ympärillä, ja hän katseli nauravia nuoria vakavana. Kerrankin hän tunsi itsensä liian vanhaksi seuraansa nähden, mutta samalla hänen toinen puolensa palasi lapsuuteen ja Rukongain päiviin, tarkemmin sanoen aikaan ennen Renjiä ja muita. Hän oli ollut yksinäinen ja hylätty, vasta lapsi.

Rukia muistutti itseään veljestään ja suvustaan, ja kaikista ystävistään, joista moni oli nytkin samassa rakennuksessa hänen kanssaan. Ichigo oli mennyt kotiin, mutta Renji ja Orihime olivat jossakin täällä, samoin kuin monet tutut ja ystävälliset kasvot koulusta.

Miksi hän sitten istui surkeana yksin katsoen sivusta tanssivia ja nauravia nuoria?

* * *

Vierashuone:

Orihime pudotti Renjin hupparin lattialle. Vaatteen alta paljastui kirkkaankeltainen t-paita tummansinisellä karppipainatuksella, joka ei valitettavasti saanut ansaitsemaansa huomiota, sillä Orihime oli keskittynyt katselemaan Renjin käsivarsien tatuointeja. Kuvat kulkivat paidan hihojen alle, ja tyttö kääri vasenta hihaa ylös nähdäkseen mustejuovat paremmin.

"Saat sinä ottaa senkin pois jos vain haluat", Renji sanoi matalalla äänellä eikä edes yrittänyt peittää kosketuksen tuomaa mielihyvää.

Orihime hymyili ujosti, veti t-paidan kumppaninsa pään yli ja pudotti vaatteen hupparin viereen. Hän piirsi sormellaan tatuointien rajoja kuin painaisi niitä tarkoin mieleensä, ja samalla hänen kasvonsa lähestyivät Renjin rintakehää. Orihime suuteli sitä kevyesti, ja Renji oli kaatamaisillaan tytön lattialle. Sitten hän-

_Älä hoppuile, _Zabimarun ääni kaikui hänen mielessään._ Anna naaraan tehdä mitä se tahtoo, muuten pilaat mahdollisuutesi._

_Zabimaru? Älä puutu tähän. Montako kertaa sinulle pitää sanoa, että en kaipaa seuraasi silloin, kun minulla on naisseuraa?_

_Miten vain, _zanpakuto vastasi. _Mutta pelaa korttisi viisaasti. Täällä ei tunnu olevan paljon tilaisuuksia, ja edellisestä kerrasta on ikuisuus. Sitä paitsi vaihtelu voisi olla virkistävää._

_Zabimaru!_

Renji henkäisi, mutta päätti ärtymyksestään huolimatta totella Zabimarua, jonka vaisto naisten suhteen oli kieltämättä osoittautunut teräväksi. Renji antoi Orihimen viedä, ja tyttö vei hänet nojaamaan vasten seinää, johon yhä nojaten hän antoi tytön avata farkkujensa napin ja vetoketjun. Hän antoi housujensa tipahtaa lattialle, ja edelleen seinään nojaten valui itsekin maahan vetäen Orihimen mukanaan. Hän asetteli tytön polviensa väliin ja antoi tämän hänen tehdä mitä hän sitten ikinä halusikaan.

Orihime, joka ei vielä ollut päässyt perille Renjin tatuoinneista, nojasi eteenpäin ja kuljetti kynsiään tatuointien yli. Sitten hän suuteli niitä, ja sitten hän alkoi järjestelmällisesti nuolla Renjin vatsaa ja kylkiä koristavia kuvia.

* * *

Olohuone:

Paikaltaan lattialta Rukia näki, kuinka poikien katseet lepäsivät hetkittäin kauniissa, muodokkaissa tytöissä, mutta pyyhkivät hänen ohitseen kuin hän olisi ollut ilmaa. Hän ajatteli Rangikua, jonka pitkää vaaleaa tukkaa ja runsasta povea jokainen mies pysähtyi katsomaan. Hän ajatteli Orihimea, jota jokainen poika pysähtyi katsomaan.

_Renji!_

Rukia tunsi itsensä äärimmäisen hylätyksi. Renji, hänen lapsuutensa tuki ja turva, oli hylännyt hänet ensin Seireitein sosiaalisen paineen alla, sitten suloisen Orihimen ja tämän rintojen vuoksi.

Rukia vihasi Orihimea houkutuksesta, Renjiä petoksesta ja itseään siitä, että hän vihasi ystäviään.

* * *

Vierashuone:

Renji henkäisi ja sulki silmänsä lähes kokonaan, ja rakastajansa reaktioita tarkoin seuraava Orihime hämmästyi vaikutuksesta, joka hänellä oli kumppaniinsa. Orihimella oli kaikki valta ja oikeus, ja vaikka aluksi kokemus niistä oli pelottava, se muuttui pian huumaavaksi onneksi. _Hänellä _oli kerrankin valta ja oikeus, ja tilanne täysin hallinnassaan.

Orihime nuoli yhä alempaa ja alempaa.

"Älä", Renji lopulta kuiskasi, ja Orihime ynähti kysyvästi. Tyttö nosti päänsä Renjin kasvojen korkeudelle ja suuteli häntä.

"Tuntuu liikaa", Renji huohotti suudelmien välillä, ja Orihime vastasi hieman ujolla hihityksellä. Hän kuljetti kättään Renjin hiuksissa, ja Renji vei kätensä tytön hameen alle. Orihime jännittyi hetkeksi, mutta pakotti sitten itsensä rennoksi ja oppi nauttimaan rakastajansa kosketuksesta. Muu maailma loittoni, ja vain hänen aistimuksillaan oli merkitystä.

"Sinä olet neitsyt?" Orihime kuuli Renjin äänen sanovan kuin jostain kaukaa. Vaikka hän oli keskittynyt itseensä ja omaan nautintoonsa, hän nyökkäsi kevyesti ja puri huultaan hetkellisen epävarmuuden puuskassa.

"Renji, onko sinulla... Tarkoitan, että jos me aiomme... niin eikö meidän pitäisi käyttää..." Orihime kuiskasi hermostuneena. Hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi kumppaninsa kasvoja.

"Ei tarvitse, gigai on steriili. Se on täysin turvallista", Renji kuiskasi ja veti Orihimen kiinni itseensä. Orihime luotti häneen, vaikka arveli, että koulun terveydenhoitaja olisi sanonut sen olevan erittäin typerä teko. Toisaalta terveydenhoitaja ei tiennyt mitään shinigameista ja laeista, joiden alle he elivät, eikä siitä erityislaatuisesta historiasta, jonka Orihime ja Renji jakoivat.

* * *

Olohuone:

Rukia inhosi vartaloaan. Hän vertasi itseään Orihimeen ja Matsumotoon. Hän oli lyhyt ja laiha. Hänen vartalonsa oli poikamainen. Hänen lyhyt musta tukkansa ei kiinnittänyt kenenkään huomiota. Hänen suuret silmänsä ja pyöreäpiirteiset kasvonsa saivat hänet näyttämään lapselta, ja hän tiesi, että voisi halutessaan matkustaa lastenlipulla bussissa. Se suututti häntä.

Rukia inhosi vartaloaan. Hän ei voinut sietää omaa rumuuttaan, ja hän inhosi muita, jotka olivat viehättäviä ja kauniita. Hän inhosi itseään, koska kadehti kauniita ystäviään. Hänen luonteensakin oli ruma.

* * *

Vierashuone:

Orihime puri huultaan, ja hänen oli myönnettävä, että häntä pelotti. Vain viikkoja sitten hän oli saanut ensisuudelmansa, ja äkkiä hän oli loikkaamassa suoraan vuoteeseen – e_i_, hän täsmensi mielessään, _ei edes vuoteeseen vaan samalla luokalla olevan pojan sukulaisen talon lattialle_. Hän ei ollut kuvitellut ensimmäisen kertansa olevan tällainen, mutta silti hän halusi Renjiä. Hän oli vain kuvitellut mielessään jotain romanttisempaa. Kukkia, suklaata, helliä sanoja, ehkä valkoiset pitsilakanat, tunnelmamusiikkia ja kynttilöitä. Ei kotibileitä ja karkeaa mattoa.

Renji vaistosi naisensa äkillisen epävarmuuden, ja päätti toimia vastoin Zabimarin ohjetta. Hän kallisti Orihimen lattialle selälleen ja veti tytön pikkuhousut tämän nilkkoihin.

"Ei", Orihime kuiskasi äkkiä, ja ristiriitaiset signaalit jähmettivät Renjin hetkeksi. Hän oli saamaisillaan toimintakykynsä takaisin, kun Orihime jatkoi epävarmasti: "Minä haluaisin... olla päällä, jos sinulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan. Minua vähän pelottaa."

Renji nyökkäsi ja asettui puoli-istuvaan asentoon. Hän nojasi jälleen selkänsä seinää vasten ja veti Orihimen syliinsä. Hetken Orihimen rinnat olivat vain senttien päässä hänen kasvoistaan, ja hän toivoi, että olisi houkutellut tytön riisumaan paitansa.

"Minä en uskalla", Orihime kuiskasi sähellettyään hetken. "Voisitko sinä kuitenkin?"

Renji nyökkäsi toistamiseen ja varoi tarkoin näyttämästä turhautumistaan. Orihime ei osannut päättää, ja Renji tiesi hyvin, että ei ollut taitava päättämättömien naisten kanssa. Hän toivoi sydämestään, ettei Orihime enää jänistäisi.

Hän taivutti tytön takaisin lattialle ja levitti hänen jalkansa varovasti. Yhtä varovasti hän nosti hameenhelman ylös ja asettui Orihimen päälle.

"Rentoudu", hän käski hiljaa, ja Orihime rentoutui niin hyvin kuin suinkin kykeni. Tyttö sulki silmänsä ja toivoi hetken, että olisi missä tahansa muualla, mutta ei ennättänyt kieltää Renjiä ennen kuin tunsi äkillisen terävän kivun, kuin repäisyn.

Kipu katosi lähes yhtä pian kuin oli tullutkin ja Orihime uskalsi avata silmänsä. Hän hätkähti nähdessään, kuinka lähellä Renjin kasvot olivat hänen omiaan, mutta hymyili sitten. Tietenkin Renji oli hänen lähellään – he olivat käytännöllisesti katsoen niin lähellä toisiaan, kuin oli miehelle ja naiselle mahdollista.

"Näytät vähän kalpealta", Renji kuiskasi äänessään hieman huolta, ja Orihime nyökkäsi.

"Minua pelotti", tyttö (ei; nainen) sanoi. "Mutta ei pelota enää. Jos sinulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, minä haluaisin nyt päälle."

Renji nyökkäsi jälleen, hieman yllättyneenä Orihimen aloitteellisuudesta ja suoruudesta.

_Hänestä tulee taitava nainen, _Renji ajatteli, _kunhan hän saa lisää itsevarmuutta ja oppii muutamia asioita. Ehkä hänestä tulee domintrix. Toviottavasti hänestä tulee dominatrix. Anna hänestä tulla dominatrix. _Enempää hän ei ennättänyt ajatella, kun Orihime asetteli hänet taas seinää vasten, mutta silti pelkkä ajatus kiltistä Orihimesta dominatrixina oli sysätä hänet partaan yli.

* * *

Olohuone:

Luonteensa ruotimiseen päästyään Rukia palautti ajatuksensa akatemian aikoihin. Häntä oli sanottu lahjakkaaksi, mutta silti hän oli edennyt huomattavasti hitaammin kuin vähemmän kehuja ja huomattavasti enemmän kurinpidollisia toimenpiteitä niskaansa saanut Renji. Ichigosta ei kannattanut tässä yhteydessä edes puhua.

Rukia oli saavuttanut jokaisen taidonmurenensa opettajiensa ankaralla työllä ja raatanut niiden eteen enemmän kuin kukaan muu. Kun hänestä oli tullut Kuchiki, klaani oli auttanut häntä ja tasoittanut vaikeuksia hänen tieltään. Silti Renjistä oli tullut luutnantti, kun Rukia oli saanut tyytyä huomattavasti alhaisempaan asemaan.

Hän oli tyhmä, ja inhosi jokaista piirua tyhmässä mielessään. Sitä paitsi hän oli taas kateellinen ystävälleen, jonka ainoa rikos oli olla häntä itseään etevämpi.

Ainoa rikos sen lisäksi, että Renji oli pettänyt hänet ottamalla sen, mikä hänen otettavissaan oli: Orihimen. Pelkkä ajatus siitä sai Rukia toivomaan, että hänellä olisi luonnetta ja kykyä kuohia lapsuudenystävänsä.

* * *

Vierashuone:

Renji katsoi tarkoin Orihihen tiukasti paikoilleen sidottua povea tytön keskittyessä ratsastamaan hänellä. Hän olisi halunnut koskettaa tyttöä ja tuottaa hänelle mielihyvää, mutta tytön rintojen liike oli lamauttavan hypnoottista, eihän hän halustaan huolimatta voinut pakottaa itseään liikkumaan. Orihimen inkiväärinvärinen tukka kutitti hänen hartioitaan, ja hän tiedosti vain oman nautintonsa ja sitä tuottavan naisen.

Hän yritti ajatella mahdollisimman epäseksikkäitä ajatuksia, mutta ne joko kääntyivät päinvastaisiksi tai katosivat hänen mielestään tyystin. Hän tiesi, ettei kestäisi enää kauan, ja kun hän henkäisi syvään mielihyvän aaltojen kuljettaessa häntä mukanaan, Zabimarun voitonriemuinen karjunta kaikui hänen mielessään.

Kun hänen ajatuksensa jälleen palasivat maan pinnalle, hän kuuli ensin mielessään Zabimarun sanat: _Mitäs minä sanoin_. V_aihtelu virkisti._

Renji, joka ei tuntenut itseään erityisen virkeäksi, jätti Zabimarun kommentin omaan arvoonsa. Hän nojasi päänsä seinään ja keskittyi nauttimaan orgasmia seuranneesta raukeasta olosta, jollaisen halusi antaa myös naiselleen.

* * *

Olohuone:

Rukia muisteli jokaista katkeraa riitaa, joihin oli vuosien aikana ottanut osaa. Rukongain päivinä hän oli riidellyt Renjin ja muiden lasten kanssa, mutta harvat riidoista olivat olleet katkeria, ja yleensä Renji oli antanut periksi. Renji oli antanut periksi liian usein, Rukia tajusi, ja liian huterin perustein. Hän oli alentanut itsensä ja mielipiteensä, hän valinnut hopean, vaikka olisi kyennyt voittamaan. Joskus hän oli osoittanut mieltään lapsellisesti, mutta Rukia oli tähän hetkeen asti ollut liian typerä ja itsekeskeinen tajutakseen todellista syytä siihen.

Renjin täytyi vihata häntä kaikesta siitä, mitä hän oli tehnyt ja sanonut, ja kuinka hän oli jälkeenpäin toiminut kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut.

Rukia vihasi itseään, koska hän oli typeryydellään ja itsekeskeisyydellään saanut parhaan ystävänsä vihaamaan itseään.

* * *

Vierashuone:

"Anna minulle hetki aikaa", Renji sanoi raukeana. "Edellisestä kerrasta oli niin paljon aikaan. Minä en voi edes... En halua edes ajatella sitä", hän sanoi ja karkotti mielestään muistikuvat Karinista kylpyhuoneen ovella.

Orihime painautui rakastajansa rintaa vasten, muttei ennättänyt edes sulkea silmiään, kun oven takaa kuului askeleita. Hän loikkasi välittömästi jaloilleen – huoneen ovi oli suljettu muttei lukossa, ja kuka ikinä sen takana olikaan saattaisi astua sisään milloin hyvänsä. Askelet saivat liikettä myös Renjiin, joka kurkotti kohti vaatteitaan. Taskuja hetken kaivettuaan hän löysi etsimänsä, muutamaan käsipyyhkeeseen pakatun mandariinin, jonka ojensi Orihimelle.

Orihime otti hedelmän vastaan hieman hölmistyneenä. "Mitä minä-" hän aloitti, mutta pikavauhtia pukeutuva Renji keskeytti hänet: "Paperia, et varmaankaan halua pukeutua loppuun näin. Olet aika sotkussa."

Orihime, jolla olisi ehkä ollut hyvä syy pahastua kommentista, tajusi sen osuneen oikeaan. Hän siirtyi huoneen vaatekaapin taa siistimään itseään pikapukeutuneen Renjin livahtaessa pois huoneesta.

_Kuka olisi osannut arvata seksin olevan näin tahmeaa?_ Orihime ajatteli siistiessään itseään miten parhaiten taisi muutama paperinpala apunaan ja samalla kuunnellen puhetta oven ulkopuolella. Ilmeisesti Mizuiro oli päätynyt juomaan liikaa ja keskittyi parhaillaan uudelleenlaatoittamaan talon alakerran WC-tiloja, joten muut joutuivat kävelemään yläkertaan.

"Jonkun pitäisi raahata hänet kotiin", Orihime kuuli tuntemattoman äänen selittävän, "hän ei oikeasti voi jäädä tänne niin pitkäksi aikaa, että selviää tuosta."

"Lapset!" Renji puuskasti vastaukseksi. "Anna kakaroille alkoholia, ja niin siinä käy. Minä raahaan hänet kotiinsa, jonkunhan se ihan oikeasti on pakko tehdä."

Orihime rutisti sotkuisen käsipyyhkeen mytyksi ja hymyili. Renji oli niin kiltti ja huomaavainen!

Orihime pukeutui nopeasti mutta tarkkaavaisena, haluamatta asunsa paljastavan mitään siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Parempaakaan ratkaisua keksimättä hän sulloi paperimytyn alushousuihinsa sotkua välttääkseen ja jäi sitten oven taakse kuuntelemaan, milloin reitti olisi selvä.

Kun puhelevat äänet vaikenivat, Orihime avasi huoneen oven ja siirtyi wc:hen siistimään itsensä loppuun. Hän huoahti helpotuksesta; seksi, johon liittyi melkoinen mahdollisuus kiinni jäämisestä, ei selvästikään ollut häntä varten.

* * *

Olohuone:

Rukia olisi halunnut lähteä kotiin, mutta matka tuntui pitkältä, kylmältä ja yksinäiseltä. Ulkona oli alkanut pakastaa, mutta silti kylmä ja yksinäinen matka olisi voittanut jäisen tunteen, joka hänen sydäntään tässä talossa vaivasi. Kuitenkin hän tunsi juurtuneensa paikalleen, jääneensä vangiksi jonkinlaiseen kuplaan, josta ei voinut riistäytyä vapauteen.

Lopulta, kun Rukia näki Renjin palaavan olohuoneeseen kasvoillaan Rukialle aivan liian tuttu ilme, kupla puhkesi tuskallisesti. Rukia muisti tuon ilmeen ajoilta juuri ennen akatemiaa, kun hän ja Renji olivat jääneet kaksin, ja Renji oli palannut aamuyön tunteina hänen viereensä nukkumaan lemuten alkoholilta, halvalta parfyymilta ja seksiltä. Nuo yöt olivat aina saaneet Rukian voimaan pahoin, mutta nyt vasta hän tajusi syyn siihen.

Kun Renji rieputti Mizuiron pois wc:stä hänen tilalleen puolihyväntahtoisesti nauraen, Rukia sai viimeinkin jalat alleen. Hän ei halunnut jäädä katselemaan Renjiä, eikä etenkään Orihimen paluuta alakertaan.

Hän livahti nopeasti eteiseen ja sieppasi kenkänsä ja takkinsa. Hän pukeutui vasta ulkona, ja aloitti sitten pitkän taivalluksensa kohti viihtyisää yksiötään, joka nyt kuitenkin tuntui kolkolta, ei lainkaan kodilta.

* * *

Eteinen:

Sulloessaan kenkiä sekavia sopertavan Mizuiron jalkoihin Renji havaitsi ohimennen Ichigon ja Rukian kenkien ja takkien puuttuvan. Hän olisi halunnut pysähtyä miettimään mitä tämä tarkoitti, muttei uskaltanut tehdä sitä, sillä pelkäsi Mizuiron oksentavan pian eteiseen, mikäli häntä ei raahattaisi ulos. Niinpä Renji sujautti oman kenkänsä jalkoihinsa, kaappasi molempien takit naulakosta pikaisesti ja lähes raahasi suojattinsa kuistille.

Ennakko-odotuksista poiketen Mizuro oksensi seuraavan kerran vasta tiellä, ja Renji tunsi suurta turhautuneisuutta. Kun hän oli lähtenyt bileisiin, hän ei ollut kuvitellut päätyvänsä taluttamaan juopunutta luokkatoveriaan kilometritolkulla tämän kotiin. Matkantekokin oli hidasta. Mizuro käveli ainakin kolminkertaisen matkan Renjiin verrattuna.

Juuri kun Renji oli saavuttanut vaiheen, jossa hän harkitsi suojattinsa kolkkaamista matkanteon nopeuttamiseksi ja helpottamiseksi, pelastus saapui yllättävältä suunnalta. Auto, jonka Renji muisti kuuluvan Mizuiron vanhemmille, pysähtyi heidän kohdalleen.

Tunnistettuaan suojattinsa vanhemmat, joiden ilmeet eivät varsinaisesti olleet iloisia kunnosta, johon heidän poikansa oli toistaiseksi tuntemattomalla tavalla päätynyt, Renji otti jalat alleen. Hän oli melko varma, että mikäli joku olisi yrittänyt pakottaa hänet tavallisen japanilaisen lukiolaisen rooliin juuri sillä hetkellä, hän olisi tintannut tyyppiä nekkuun niin, että tyyppi hourailisi Orionin vyöstä vielä seuraavalla viikollakin.

Mizuron saattoi kuitenkin laskea hoidelluksi, mistä kiitos kenelle tahansa kuuntelevalle. Tilanne jätti Renjille kaksi vaihtoehtoa: marssia suoraa päätä takaisin bileisiin, jotka muistuttivat häntä suuresti tv-ohjelmissa nähdyistä lasten mehukesteistä, paitsi että niissä ei edes ollut samaa viattomuutta ilmassa, tai suorittaa satunnaisotanta seudun baarien suhteen.

Valinta ei ollut vaikea. Renji tiesi, että ilma kouluvaatteitaan ja Ichigoa ja muita hän kävisi hyvin täysi-ikäisestä ja tulisi käännytetyksi korkeintaan muutamista kapakoista. Niinpä hän valitsi vaihtoehdon b niin kuin baarit, ja jo ensimmäinen kohdalle osunut tyyppiyksilö oli sopivan räkäinen laatuaan. Renji pääsi sisään, eikä kukaan kyseenalaistanut hänen tilaustaan.

Kohdalle sattunut anniskeluravintola oli niitä paikkoja, joihin kukaan itseään kunnioittava bilehile ei astunut jalallaankaan. Sisustus oli savun ja vanhan viinan läikittämä, musiikin tahdissa ei voinut tanssia senkään vertaa kuin hammaslääkärin poran demonisen sirinän mukana, ja suurin osa paikan asiakaskunnasta oli rehellisesti sanoen vanhoja juoppoja, joilla ei ollut varaa parempaan.

Renji piti baarista heti ensi näkemältä. Se muistutti häntä paikasta, jossa hän oli viettänyt aikaa ennen tapahtumaketjua, joka oli paiskannut hänet aineelliseen maailmaan. Vaikka jokainen muistikuva tuolta ajalta ei ollut sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä miellyttävä sen enempää kuin selkeäkään, paikan räkäinen ilmapiiri oli tuttu ja turvallinen. Niinpä Renji tilasi juoman, joka oli yhtä halpa ja vahva kuin ne lukuisat juomat, jotka hän oli kumonnut entisessä kantabaarissaan.

Tehtyään selvää ensimmäisestä juomastaan, hän tilasi seuraavan.

Tehtyään selvää toisesta juomastaan, hän tilasi kolmannen.

Tehtyään selvää kolmannesta...

Ja niin edespäin.

Yllättäen Renji tajusi olevansa polvillaan maassa. Aivan kuin tässä ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi: hänen kämmenensäkin olivat maassa ja maa oli pirun kylmä. Maa oli itse asiassa huurteinen, ja huomattavasti multaisempi ja kuohkeampi kuin Renji muisti koskaan nähneensä. Maassa oli myös lammikko kylmässä ilmassa höyryävää oksennusta.

Renji nousi hieman epävarmasti jaloilleen ja havaitsi, että hänen kenkänsä olivat yltä päältä mudassa ja että housujen lahkeet olivat ottaneet niistä mallia. Renji arveli ohimennen uponneensa polvia myöten mutaojaan, mikä ei kuitenkaan selittänyt sitä, että hänen kätensäkin olivat mudassa. Kämmenet olivat myös yltä päältä verinaarmuilla, joista alkoholin vaikutuksesta kiivaasti virtaava veri sekoittui tummaan mutaan.

Renji pyyhki kätensä vaatteisiinsa, muttei saanut niitä erityisen puhtaiksi. Hänellä oli kylmä, mikä ei ollut ihme, sillä jäässä olivat paitsi satunnaiset vesilammikot, myös hänen vaatteensa niiltä osin, kuin ne olivat ryvettyneet mudassa.

Sanalla sanoen Renjin olo oli hirvittävä, eikä sitä parantanut tieto siitä, ettei hän tiennyt lainkaan, mihin oli päätynyt. Ympäristön havainnointi ei tuottanut kummempaa tulosta, sillä hän näki hehtaareittain märkää, mutaista peltoa ja sen metsäisen reunan. Koska kaikki pellot olivat tähän aikaan vuodesta enemmän tai vähemmän märkiä ja mutaisia, ja useiden niiden reunalla oli metsää, havainto ei ollut erityisen informatiivinen.

Renji kirosi ääneen. Hän oli eksyksissä, laskuhumalassa ja kylmissään. Hän istui hetkeksi alas pohtimaan tilannetta, minkä seurauksena kuvottava olo lievittyi hieman, mutta vaatteet imivät kylmää ja märkää mutaa entistä enemmän, minä seurauksena häntä palelsi vielä ankarammin kuin hetkeä aikaisemmin.

Hän päätti, että hänellä oli kolme vaihtoehtoa. Ensimmäinen niistä oli kävellä ympäriinsä niin pitkään, että hän löytäisi takaisin Kurosakien talolle. Sikäli kuin Renji tiesi, talolle saattoi olla kymmeniä kilometrejä matkaa, eikä hän edes tiennyt, mihin suuntaan hänen olisi lähdettävä, joten vaihtoehto yksi ei ollut erityisen houkutteleva.

Toinen vaihtoehto oli soittaa Ichigolle, pyytää häntä ottamaan Charlotte ja hakemaan hänet. Vaihtoehto kaksi oli äärimmäisen nolostuttava ja sisälsi muutamia käytännön ongelmia. Se kuitenkin voitti vaihtoehdot yksi ja kolme, vaihtoehdon kolme ollessa käpertyminen pieneksi palloksi ja hengiltä jäätymisen odottaminen.

_Sen helvetin apinapuvun jälkeen_, Renji ajatteli, _vaihtoehto kaksi on paras. _Se ei ollut missään nimessä hyvä, mutta toisaalta Ichigo oli nähnyt hänet loikkimassa apinapuvussa Okayaman kadulla, eikä siitä alemmas enää päässyt, ei edes tämä. Niinpä hän soitti Ichigolle, joka vastasi unisena usean hälytyksen jälkeen.

"Renji? Tiedätkö sinä mitä kello on? Hoida itsesi kotiin."

Renji yskähti kuulostaen niin pahoittelevalta kuin suinkin osasi. Hän katui heti lähestymistapaansa, sillä yskähdys sai hänet tuntemaan lähes vastustamatonta halua oksentaa jälleen. Oli silti aiheellista varoittaa Ichigoa siitä, mitä hän aikoi sanoa.

"Niin... Siitä minä soitankin", Renji sanoi varovasti ja antoi Ichigon tehdä omat päätelmänsä.

"Mitä helvettiä?" Ichigo vastasi, sillä kellonaika ei suoranaisesti rohkaissut häntä omatoimiseen ajatteluun. Niinpä Renjin ei auttanut muu kuin selittää: "Kuule, minä olen keskellä jotain peltoa. Täällä on... öh, paljon mutaista peltoa ja metsää. Voisitko sinä tulla hakemaan? Saat ottaa Charlotten."

Uni karisi Ichigon äänestä välittömästi. "_Voi ei_, Renji, mitä ihmettä sinä ajattelit? En minä osaa ajaa, ja vakka osaisin, en ole tarpeeksi vanha. Jos törmään kyttiin, olen vaikeuksissa. Elämäni menee pilalle. Saan rikosrekisterin ja vaikka mitä. Missä sinä edes olet?" Ichigo papatti enemmän ärtyneenä kuin huolissaan.

Renji raapi päätään, minkä sai myös todeta virheeksi. Nyt hänen tukkansakin oli mudan ja veren sotkema. "Jollain pellolla, minähän sanoin. Ei ajaminen ole mitään rakettitiedettä, kyllä sinä siitä selviät. Ichigo, ole kiltti, vaatteeni ovat _jäässä_. Täällä on helvetin kylmä", Renji aneli ja inhosi itseään siitä välittömästi. Toisaalta hänen olonsa oli siinä määrin hirvittävä, ettei hän jaksanut piitata ylpeytensä kokemista kolauksista.

Linjan toisessa päässä Ichigo huokasi. "Hyvä on", hän sanoi, "minä haen sinut, ei kai sinua voi sinnekään jättää. Yritä löytää joku tienviitta tai jotain, minkä perusteella voisin löytää sinut, ok? Soita sitten, minä lähden liikkeelle."

Renji nyökkäsi, ja tajusi sitten, ettei Ichigo voinut nähdä sitä. "Selvä. Yritetään."

* * *

Olohuone, huomattavasti aikaisemmin:

Orihime palasi bileiden keskukseen. Hänen olonsa oli omituisen kiinnittymätön, aivan kuin hän olisi ollut jossakin toisaalla ja tapahtumat hänen ympärillään olisivat olleet pelkkää kulissia. Tyytyväinen hymy kareili hänen huulillaan ja hän etsi katseellaan sopivaa istuinta, mutta ne kaikki oli varattu. Niinpä hän istuutui maahan, lähes täsmälleen samaan paikkaan, josta Rukia oli vasta minuutteja sitten poistunut.

Orihime istui hyvän aikaa antaen mielensä prosessoida tapahtunutta, mutta hänen oli vaikea saada siitä otetta. Hänen mietteensä ajautuivat jatkuvasti Renjiin: Renjin tatuointeihin, tuoksuun, suudelmiin ja seksiin, mutta etenkin vastuuntuntoon, jolla Renji oli suostunut viemään Mizuiron kotiin.

Orihime kuvitteli Renjin selittämässä Mizuiron vanhemmille, että heidän poikansa oli tainnut epähuomiossa juoda jotakin alkoholipitoista, ja hän oli päättänyt huolehtia siitä, että poika pääsi kunnolla kotiin. Abarai Renji, hän esittelisi itsensä samalla kun selittäisi, että sattui olemaan samalla luokalla Mizuron kanssa. Ei, eivät he olleet läheisiä ystäviä, luokkatovereita ennemmin, mutta tovereista huolehtiminenhan oli vähintä, mitä hän saattoi tehdä, eikö vain? Älkää olko pojallenne liian ankaria, tämä ei ole lainkaan hänen tapaistaan!

Orihime värähti ilosta ja päätti, että juhlat olivat hänen osaltaan ohitse. Hän soittaisi taksin itselleen, ajaisi suoraan kotiin ja menisi kuuman suihkun kautta nukkumaan. Suihkua hän todellakin tunsi kaipaavansa.

* * *

Pimeä tie Karakuran ulkopuolella:

Ichigo säpsähti nähdessään ystävänsä istuvan tienpenkalla. Hän oli suunnitellut löylyttävänsä Renjiä yöllisestä herätyksestä, mutta päätti jättää sen toiseen keraan. Renji näytti liian surkealta mutaisine tönköiksi jäätyneine vaatteineen, ja oliko sotku Renjin kasvoilla tosiaan mutaa ja verta?

Ichigo pysäytti auton ystävänsä kohdalle ja avasi oven. Renji nousi maasta hieman epävakaasti ja rojahti pelkääjänpaikalle, ja Ichigo huomasi, että hänen huulensa olivat saaneet hienostuneen sinivioletin värin.

"Oletko sinä ok?" Ichigo kysyi nyt hieman huolestuneena. Renji vain nyökkäsi vastaukseksi, nojasi päänsä takakenoon ja sulki silmänsä. Ichigo pudisti päätään kevyesti, käänsi auton varovasti ja aloitti pitkän ja hitaan matkan kohti kotiaan. Kukapa olisi osannut arvata ajamisen olevan näin raskasta?

* * *

Taksi Orihimen asunnon ulkopuolella:

Orihime maksoi matkansa ja kiitti taksikuskia kohteliaasti. Hän nousi autosta ja kiiruhti sisään taloon mahdollisimman nopeasti. Ilmasta oli todellakin tullut kylmä. Hengitys höyrysi jo, ja satunnaisten vesilammmikoiden pinta ritisi jäästä.

Kun Orihime sulki asuntonsa oven takanaan, hän päästi ilmoille pienen kikatuksen pohtiessaan, mitä Renji juuri sillä hetkellä sattui tekemään. Hän oli varmaankin saanut Mizuiron kunnialla kotiin, mutta oliko hän palannut juhliin vai mennyt kotiinsa nukkumaan?

Epäilykset kallistuivat jälkimmäiseen, sillä Renji oli ollut varsin ikävystyneen näköinen ennen Rukian ja Orihimen itsensä saapumista juhliin. Voi, siitä hetkestä tuntui olevan ikuisuus! Niin paljon oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen. Orihime oli saavuttanut erään nuoren naisen virstanpylväistä ja virallisesti astunut naiseuteen.

* * *

Pimeä tie Karakuran ulkopuolella:

"Ichigo, pysäytä", Renji mumisi liikahtamattakaan paikoiltaan.

Ensin Ichigo ajatteli väittää vastaan, mutta nähdessään ystävänsä kasvojen vihertävän sävyn, hän päätti totella tätä, ja ohjasi auton tiensivuun. Renji avasi oven jo ennen kuin auto oli pysähtynyt ja kakoi sitten karvasta sappea tienpenkalle. Ichigo veti henkeä sanoakseen jotakin, mutta päätti viime hetkessä jättää sanansa sanomatta.

Ichigo antoi Renjin selvitä pahoinvoinnistaan ja sulkea oven. Sitten hän käynnisti uudellen auton, jonka oli epähuomiossa sammuttanut kytkimellä, ja jatkoi matkaa sanomatta sanaakaan.

Renji painoi päänsä takaisin takakenoon, eikä hänkään sanonut sanaakaan.

* * *

Orihimen asunto:

Orihime antoi kuuman veden laskeutui harteilleen. Vesi huuhtoi hien hänen yltään, ja hän pohti, milloin hän saisi ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään käpertyä poikaystävänsä viereen koko yöksi. Tokihan Renji piti itseään hänen poikaystävänään?

Tietenkin Orihime ymmärsi, ettei seksi välttämättä tarkoittanut seurustelua, mutta hänen oli hankala kuvitella vastuullisen ja aikuisen Renjin ajattelevan asiaa muutoin. Renji oli ollut kiltti ja hellä, ja eihän kukaan ollut kiltti ja hellä naiselle, jota ei halunnut tyttöystäväkseen?

Orihime harkitsi lähettävänsä tekstiviestin Renjille varmistaakseen asian, mutta päätti odottaa seuraavaan päivään. Kello oli paljon, ja epäilemättä Renji oli jo nukkumassa patjallaan Ichigon huoneen lattialla. Eihän Orihime halunnut häiritä hänen untaan.

* * *

Muutaman korttelin päässä Kurosakien talolta:

Ichigo pysäköi Charlotten sen normaalille paikalle. Hän huokaisi helpotuksesta ensinnäkin siksi, että ei ollut jäänyt kiinni kortitta ajamisesta, toiseksi siksi, että Renji ei ollut oksentanut autoon, vaikka matkanteko oli keskeytynyt vielä kahdesti.

"Pystytkö sinä kävelemään tästä?" Ichigo kysyi äänessä aitoa huolta, ja Renji nyökkäsi.

"Tietysti", hän sanoi. "Se oikeastaan tekee minulle hyvää... Rauhoittaa vatsaa, tiedäthän."

Ichigo tunsi halua pyöräyttää silmiään, mutta kykeni vastustamaan mielitekoa tavalla, josta oli jälkikäteen varsin ylpeä. Kitkeriä sanojaan hän ei sen sijaan kyennyt tukahduttamaan, mutta hei, Renji oli vähintäänkin ansainnut ne.

"Etpä vaan pystynyt hoitamaan itseäsi pois sieltä pellolta. Miten helvetissä sinä edes päädyit sinne? Ja miksi olet juovuksissa kuin... en minä tiedä mikä, mutta olet juovuksissa. Kuulin, että Mizuiro oli, ja että lähdit hoitamaan häntä kotiin. Miten ihmeessä sinä päädyit tuohon kuntoon? Missä Mizuiro on?" Ichigo tenttasi, kunnes Renjin kasvot alkoivat jälleen vihertää.

"Mizuro on kotonaan", Renji vastasi. "Näin matkalla hänen vanhempansa, ja he keräsivät hänet talteen. En viitsinyt enää mennä katsomaan bileitä, joten menin baariin. Tilasin juoman ja sitten toisen, ja kyllä sinä tiedät miten se menee. Sitten olin siellä pellolla kuin taikaiskusta."

Ichigo ei vastannut, mutta hänen tuijotuksensa teki selväksi, että hän ei tiennyt.

"Otin muutaman liikaa – toleranssini on tainnut laskea aika alas täällä", Renji jatkoi hetken kiusallisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen. "Siitä tosiaan on ikuisuus, kun olen viimeksi käynyt missään."

Ichigo nyökkäsi ja päätti, että muistuttaisi Renjiä loppuikänsä tämän aikaisemmasta "vastuullisesta aikuisesta". Ensin oli kuitenkin hiivittävä Isshinin ohi ja siivottava Renji inhimilliseen kuntoon.

Myöhemmin illalla Ichigo varmisti, että Renji nukahti kylkiasentoon, ja hän päätti valvoa ystävänsä unta aamuun asti, ihan vain noin varmuuden vuoksi.


	2. Karakuran juhlayöt 2

**A/N:** Joop, one-shottina bailukuvauksena lukijoille ehkä vähän turha chapteri, mutta menköön nyt kerran, kun on saman otsikon alla.

Review plz!

* * *

Lauantaiaamu koitti kauniina ja kirkkaana, mutta myöhäissyksyn aamujen tapaan varsin koleana. Aamu-usvan kasteleman tiet olivat liukkaat huurteesta, ja ikkunasta ulos katsoessaan lopenuupunut Ichigo arveli, että päivä klinikalla tulisi olemaan vaiherikas ja kiireinen. Liukas sää tarkoitti aina liukastuneita ja luitaan murtaneita ihmisiä ja pieniä peltikolareita, joihin osaa ottaneet vaativat tarkistuksen, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi.

Tavallisesti Ichigo inhosi tällaisia päiviä. Tänään hän kuitenkin kiitti kaikkia mahdollisesti kuuntelevia jumalia oikein ajoitetuista liukkaista, sillä hän tiesi pienen huoneen haisevan vanhalta viinalta ja ehkä hieman oksennukseltakin. Hän arveli, että hänen olisi kannattanut pakottaa Renji suihkuun edellisenä iltana senkin uhalla, että Isshin olisi herännyt veden laskemisen ääneen.

Ichigo pudisti päätään yhtä paljon pitääkseen itsensä hereillä kuin osoittaakseen epäuskoaan. Hänen oli hankala uskoa, että yleensä itsensä hallitseva... no, verrattain hyvin itsensä hallitseva ja ylpeä Renji oli epähuomiossa juonut itsensä kirjaimellisesti keskelle peltoa ja alentunut soittamaan Ichigon hakemaan itsensä. Hän ei edes ollut vastustellut, kun Ichigo oli pakottanut hänet hiipimään hiljaa pitkin Kurosakien taloa, juomaan muutaman lasillisen vettä, pesemään hampaansa ja nukkumaan kylkiasennossa. Renjin oli täytynyt tuntea olonsa kaameaksi.

Ichigo tunsi julmaa tyydytystä arvellessaan, että Renji tuntisi olonsa herättyään vielä kahta kaameammaksi. Se oli oikein hänelle. Hänelle olisi ollut oikein, että Isshin olisi huomannut "alaikäisen poikansa" tekoset ja antanut tälle ainakin kolme kuukautta arestia. Voi kuinka Ichigo ilkkuisikaan silloin!

Ichigo pudisti uudestaan päätään, tällä kertaa vain karkottaakseen silmäluomiaan painavaa väsymystä. Hän harkitsi hetken käyvänsä nukkumaan, mutta tiesi olevan liian väsynyt kyetäkseen nukahtamaan. Tunne oli tullut aivan liian tutuksi viimeaikaisten tapahtumisen seurauksena.

Seuraava väsymyksen aalto sai Ichigon näkemään huoneensa ulkopuolisin silmin, ja hän hämmästyi sitä, mitä näki. Kuinka oli mahdollista, ettei hän ollut huomannut huoneessaan minkäänlaisia muutoksia sitten sen kaukaiselta tuntuvan päivän, kun Isshin oli heittänyt uuden "poikansa" patjan lattialle? Hänen oli täytynyt kulkea laput silmällä!

Huoneen vanhasta siististä niukkuudesta ei ollut jäljellä mitään. Avoimen lattian tilalla oli aina sijaamaton vuode ja mahdollisesti useammassa kuin yhdessä merkityksessä jatkuvasti elävä vaateläjä, johon Ichigo ei tohtinut koskea ilman Zangetsua käsissään siltä varalta, että joku vaatteista kävisi päälle. Vaatteiden joukkoon ja ympärille oli kylvetty koulukirjoja, lommoille purtuja kyniä, silputtua paperia, suklaapatukoiden kääreitä ja muuta roskaa, jota Ichigo ei edes halunnut tarkemmin analysoida.

Vaatekaapin ovet olivat auki ja siten myös pysyisivät, sillä Renjin vaatteet pursusivat sisukkaasti ulos kaapista ja estivät ovia sulkeutumasta. Työpöytä oli täytetty roskilla, ruoantähteillä ja erilaisilla tarralapuilla, joissa ei näyttänyt olevan minkäänlaista järkevää sanomaa. Sormeillessaan erästä lappua, johon oli tuherrettu yliviivaustussilla ristisilmäinen tikku-ukko itseään suuremman miekan kanssa, Ichigo päätti julistaa huoneen katastrofialueeksi.

Kun Renji lopulta suvaitsi avata silmänsä ja palata elävien maailmaan, Ichigo ei voinut väittää, ettei olisi ollut hieman pettynyt. Renji olisi ansainnut jotain paljon pahempaa kuin väsymyksen, vapisevat kädet ja lievän päänsäryn. Eihän se Ichigolle yllätyksenä tullut, että elämässä ihmiset ja shinigamit eivät useinkaan saaneet sitä, mitä olisivat ansainneet, mutta se ei estänyt häntä tuntemasta armotonta sapetusta asian suhteen. Hän oli melko varma, että _hänen_ olonsa oli valvomisesta johtuen ainakin yhtä kaamea kuin Renjin.

Pojat siivosivat vuorotellen itsensä päiväkuntoon, molemmat peilikuvansa karmeudelle irvistellen ja pahinta aavistellen. Onneksi kyseinen pahin kuitenkin olisi klinikalla vielä pitkään, joten ennen sen kohtaamista saattaisi tapahtua jotakin, mikä pelastaisi tilanteen. Esimerkiksi tiiliskivet saattaisivat yllättäen kasvattaa silmät ja siivet, ja jos ne vielä lähtisivät lentoon, syntyvä kaaos saattaisi saada Isshinin kiinnittämään huomionsa johonkin muualle kuin poikiinsa.

Ichigo ja Renji haalivat aamiaista jääkaapista ja hiljaisuudessa syötyään siirtyivät Kurosakien olohuoneen sohvalle katsomaan tv:tä. Mikään meneillään olevista ohjelmista ei ollut katsomisen arvoinen, mutta molemmat katsoivat silti ensimmäistä vastaan tullutta ikävystyttävää ajankohtaisohjelmaa. He tuskin olisivat huomanneet, vaikka tv olisi sammuttanut itsensä kesken säätiedotuksen ja tarjoillut heille viihdykkeeksi pelkkää mustaa ruutua.

Ichigo olisi halunnut muistuttaa Renjiä "vastuullisesta aikuisesta", mutta hänen aivonsa yksinkertaisesti kieltäytyivät keksimästä sopivaa letkautusta, joten asia sai jäädä hautumaan. Ohjelman äänet muuttuivat hiljalleen yhä kaukaisemmiksi, ja lopulta uni valtasi uupuneiden mielet.

Kun Isshin saapui tauolle rakkaalta klinikaltaan, hän näki molemmat poikansa vieretysten sohvalla, päät takakenoon kallistuneina, taju kankaalla ja vanhan viinan lemun ympäröiminä. Hetken hän tuijotti näkyä tyrmistyneenä, mutta pian hänen terävä mielensä, loistava tuntemuksensa Ichigon ajatuksenjuoksusta ja Renjin maineen nurjasta puolesta sai hänet tekemään johtopäätöksiä, jotka johtivat hänet varsin lähelle todellisia tapahtumia. Niinpä Isshin ei edes viitsinyt hillitä huulilleen kohoavaa sadistista virnettä suunnistaessaan suoraan keittiöön hakemaan talon suurimmat kattilankannet.

Isshin hiipi sohvan taa, ja jysäytti kannat yhteen voimiensa takaa. Ääni kuulosti Ichigon ja Renjin korvissa pahemmalta kuin kumpikaan olisi halunnut myöntää, joskin eri syistä, ja molemmat loikkasivat samanaikaisesti ylös sohvalta ja lähes törmäsivät toisiinsa melun lähdettä katseillaan etsien, mitä seuraavan väistöliikkeen ansiosta Ichigo kaatui takaisin sohvalle.

Tapahtumia vierestä seuraava Isshin oli ratketa nauruun, muta onnistui peittämään sen mukaonnettomaan maniaansa: "Voi, rakkaat poikani! Paheiden teille te olette joutuneet, kuinka olen saattanut laiminlyödä teiden hyvinvointianne näin julmalla tavalla? Voi, jospa vain edesmennyt vaimoni tietäisi!"

"Mehän vain katsoimme tv:tä," Ichigo yritti turhaan, Renjin näyttäessä kiusaantuneelta ja pääkipuiselta hänen vieressään.

"Voi poikani! Vielä yritätte naruttaa vanhaa miestä! Ettekö te tiedä, mitä alkoholi tekee kaltaistenne nuorten maksalle?"

Ichigo nyökkäsi, mutta Renji erehtyi pudistamaan päätään, mikä ajoi Isshinin pitkään luentoon alkoholinkäytön turmiollisista vaikutuksista. Luento olisi mahdollisesti jatkunut pitkälle iltapäivään asti, mikäli Renjin puhelin ei olisi pelastanut tilannetta ilmoittamalla tekstiviestin saapumisesta. Ääni herätti Isshinin todellisuuteen, johon kuului myös työ klinikalla.

"Ottakaa opiksenne, poikani!" hän vielä huikkasi kadotessaan klinikalleen, jonka kätköissä päästi naurunsa valloilleen. Ichigon ja Renjin kiusaaminen oli yksinkertaisesti _upeaa! _Eivätkä pojat arvanneet mitään!

Samaan aikaan olohuoneessa saamansa viestin lukenut Renji oli valahtanut kalmankalpeaksi tatuointiensa alla, minkä seurauksena Ichigo yritti lukea viestiä ystävänsä olan yli, siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta, sillä Renji sulki puhelimensa mahdollisimman pian.

"Kuka se oli?" Ichigo kysyi mahdollisimman viattomasti ja loi katseensa takaisin tv:n ruutuun yrittäen parhaansa mukaan näyttää siltä, että häntä ei kiinnostanut lainkaan, kunhan vain ohimennen sattui kysymään.

Ichigon suunnitelma ei selvästikään ollut onnistunut, sillä Renji pudisti päätään. "Ei kukaan, väärä numero varmaankin."

Ichigo ei uskonut ystävänsä hetkeäkään, ja päätti lukea viestin heti, kunhan Renjin silmä välttäisi Eihän se oikein olisi; itse asiassa se saattoi olla varsin kaukana oikeasta useammallakin mittapuulla tarkasteltuna, mutta Ichigo katsoi, että mikäli jokin oli järkyttänyt Renjin kalpeuden kyseessä olevalle asteelle, asia mitä todennäköisimmin koskettaisi myös häntä.

Myöhemmin illalla, kun Renji oli epähuomiossa tai liian luottavaisena jättänyt puhelimensa hetkeksi yksin, Ichigo katui suuresti järkeilyään ja sai nähdä, kuinka vakavasti viallinen se itse asiassa oli ollut.

_Renji rakas, minä haluaisin kuulla, mitä mieltä sinä olet siitä, mitä eilen tapahtui. Tarkoitan, että minusta olisi mukava saada jonkinlainen varmistus siitä, mitä meidän välillämme nyt on, jotta olemme molemmat samalla sivulla._

Ichigo vilkaisi ensimmäistä heijastavaa pintaa, joka hänen silmiinsä osui, ja huomasi saavuttaneensa ainakin saman tason kalpeudessa kuin Renji aikaisemmin päivällä. Viesti ei varsinaisesti ollut sitä, mitä Ichigo oli kuvitellut näkevänsä. Hän oli odottanut esimerkiksi uutta komennusta Byakuyalta, tai tietoa odotettavissa olevasta hollow'jen massahyökkäyksestä, tai ehkä viestiä siitä, että Renjin paikan luutnanttina oli ottanut joku hieman terävämpi kaveri.

Ichigo olisi halunnut jättää asian sikseen, mutta hän ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta selata lähetettyjen kansioita. Hän todellakin halusi tietää, mitä Renji oli viestiin vastannut!

_Kuule, minä todellakin luulen, että meidän on parasta puhua tästä kasvotusten._

Ei muuta? Ichigo henkäisi pettyneenä, sulki kansion ja asetteli puhelimen mahdollisimman tarkoin siten, miten Renji oli sen jättänyt. Hän tarttui kirjaan, jota oli lukemassa, ja hautasi kasvonsa siihen toivoen niiden värin palautuvan siihen mennessä, kun hänen olisi seuraavaksi katsottava kilpailijaansa silmiin.

Jos hän voisi katsoa Renjiä silmiin.

Ichigo ei enää saanut otetta kirjasta, sillä hänen ajatuksensa askartelivat tiiviisti Orhimen mystisessä viestissä. Ichigo toivoi, että olisi jäänyt bileisiin pidemmäksi aikaa. Mahdollisesti hän olisi saanut jonkinlaisen vihjeen tapahtumista. Rukia oli jäänyt, Ichigo muisti, kannattaisiko hänelle soittaa?

Ei missään nimessä, Ichigo päätti pian. Ensinnäkin Rukia ei ehkä tietäisi mitään, ja sen lisäksi hän oli riittävän terävä kysyäkseen, mistä Ichigo tiesi edes epäillä jotakin. Niinpä Ichigo päätyi samaan tulokseen, johon oli päätynyt aikaisemmin, Okayaman katujen jäädessä taakse: hän nielisi ennemmin kohtuullisen määrän sydänsurua kuin ylpeytensä. Asiat saisivat edetä omalla painollaan riippumatta siitä, mitä Renjin ja Orihimen välillä oli tapahtunut, ja riippumatta siitä, mitä heidän välillään tapahtuisi tästä edespäin.

_Tuskin paljonkaan, _oli Ichigon ensimmäinen ajatus seuraavan päivän aamuna jo ennen kuin hän sai silmänsä auki. _Hyviä uutisia saaneet eivät muutu valkoisemmiksi kuin liljankukat. Auts, sepä oli miehekäs kielikuva._


End file.
